Once Upon a December
by TakaraSora-sheryl
Summary: Miku had a lonely and miserable life until Mikuo came into her dark world and brought light. As he protects her from her bullies and accompany her around school, Miku starts to fall for him. But will she get her feelings back in return or will she experienced how it feels like to see someone she loves with someone else. Non-incest
1. Chapter 1: That Day

Chapter 1: That Day

**Hi! Welcome to Once Upon a December (my first fan fiction). I hope whoever reads this, will like it ^^ This chapter is goanna be short but chapter 2 would be longer.**

**Miku's POV (Point of view)**

The snow that falls on my face, reminds me of the day I had met him, Hatsune Mikuo. It all started on 24th December and I was all alone. My parents were never there for me and nobody in my class likes me, they actually despise me and bully me often. I felt so empty and lonely. I couldn't stand it any longer, so I brought a small shovel with me and went into an abandoned park. I started digging a hole until it was big enough for me to fit in. As I lay there, waiting for the snow to fully cover. I closed my eyes and I slowly feel the numbness.

When all of a sudden…

"Ne...are you okay? Do you need help?" an unfamiliar voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a guy with sky blue hair and light blue eyes. His light blue eyes looking right at me. 'Weird' I thought to myself. 'Why does he look so…worried? He doesn't even know who I am'.

His worried eyes made me feel as if my life was worth living. That someone actually cares for me. "E-eh?! Are you okay? Are you in pain?!" the guy asked as he gently lift me up from the snow.

"**Leave me alone**," I managed to say.

I felt numb and dead. And yet I couldn't stop myself from crying. Even weirder, it feels like it's not my tears. It feels like it's coming from someone else. "You're ice cold! I need to get you into a place that's warm," he said. He carried me piggy back style and before I could refuse, everything went blurry and I blacked out.

Is this finally it? Am I finally dead?

I opened my eyes and I look around my surroundings. It was strangely white in color except for the fire nearby. "A-am I in Heaven?" I asked in a low voice. I put my legs down from the couch and sit properly. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling? You've made me real worried when you've blacked out,"he said. I turned my head to the side and I saw him. He had such a warm smile on his face. Did he die, too?

"A-are you in heaven, too? How did you die?" I asked. He laughed softly and then he patted my head. "You're so cute," he said as he smiled. I suddenly felt warmth heating inside of me and it felt like it spread all the way into my cheeks. "I'm Hatsune Mikuo, and you are?" he asked. Me, being surprised by my strange feeling responded rudely. "Don't c-change the subject! How did you die?" I asked.

He sighed and said, "We are not dead," "Liar! It's obvious I'm dead. I got buried in the snow and I'm now up here in Heaven and so are you," I said.

He looked at me weirdly, "We are not dead and we're not in Heaven," I tend to do things to prove that I'm right and the other is wrong, probably because I've been alone for so long. "I'll prove it to you then," I said as I grabbed a cutter nearby. I was about to cut myself to prove that we're dead since dead people do not have blood. "What are you doing?!" Hatsune-kun shouted as he blocked the cutter from my wrist. Unexpectedly, a red liquid came gushing out of his palm. Is that blood?

My eyes grew wide from shock and horror. "W-why is there blood? Ah! What have I done?! B-but we're dead, the dead do not have any BLOOD!" I started to panic and I ran around in circles.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected encounter

Chapter 2: Unexpected encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters**

**Mikuo's POV **

"Ne, can you help me and get the health kit in the brown drawer?"I asked. "H-hai! [Y-yes],"she shouted as she ran to get it. 'This girl is so weird yet adorable' I thought to myself smiling. "G-gomen ne [I'm sorry], I'll wrap your wound for you,"she suggested. I nod my head in agreement. Something about this girl makes me feel like protecting her.

"You haven't told me your name yet,"I stated. "E-eh?" she said in surprise. Her face started turning really red. "A-are you okay? Do you have a fever?" I asked. I placed my forehead on hers to check her temperature.

"I-I'm fine!" she says, moving away. "Thank you for everything but I got to go home,"she added. "I'll send you home then," I said. "N-no need, I've caused enough trouble so no need to send me home," she said with a slight smile."Ja ne [Goodbye]," she said running off

'She's even cuter when she smiles,'

**Miku's POV**

'We were so close to each other and he called me cute. Ah!' I thought to myself covering my face with my hands. Suddenly someone hit my table. "Why are you smiling and blushing? You don't deserve happiness since you're a bitch,"Cul said. "Yeah, you bitch!" the two other girls said in unison. Then Cul grabbed my collar and whispered to my ear, "After school you are DEAD MEAT!"Then she and the two other girls left with a smirk. My eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall.

"Ne, I'll protect you," a deep voice said. I looked up to see my homeroom teacher. "G-Gakupo sensei [Teacher Gakupo]," I said. I do not like this teacher since he's a… you know a lolicon.

"I'll help you but you have to help me in return,"he said with a wink. I got goose bumps all over my body. "Thank you, sensei. But I'm fine," I said wiping away my tears. "Oh…okay, but if you change your mind, you could always go to my office,"he said with a smirk.

Never ever, sensei! Even if the world depended on it.

It was another torturing day at this school. I wonder what he's doing. M-Mikuo *blushes* "Miss Hasune! Pay attention to my class!"Gakupo sensei yelled. I heard giggles and snickering from my classmates.

'I have to stop thinking about him it's already January. It's a new year, he probably had forgotten about you, too!' I tried convincing myself.

~ After School~

I started running fast, tears in my eyes, my once long hair now unbalanced. I felt my legs giving way but I can't stop. I shouldn't stop. Not until they're out of sight. Who knew what'll happen if they catch me?

I shut my eyes and ran with all my might. And I got to admit that was the most stupid decision I've ever done! I bump into someone really hard. "Itai! [An expression when someone feels pain]," I said.

"Are you alright?" the guy asked. He helped me up and picked my bag up for me. "Mi! I mean Hatsune-kun," I said in shock. "Eh? Hi, snow girl. What happen to you?" he asked. Worry was present on his face. "There she is!" I heard Haku's voice in the distant. "I g-got to g-go," I said with fright. "Ne, snow girl .Can you accompany me to dinner?"he asked.

Eh?! Is h-he asking me out? I wish he'd asked at a better time.

"Excuse me, but she can't, since she had promised to spend time with us," Neru said. I turned around to see Neru, Haku and Cul. "Ah? Is that so?" he said in an uncertain voice. "Did you really promise them?"he asked.

I looked at Cul, who had cracked her knuckles and smiled evilly at me. I gulped and said, "Ye-yes, I d-did," I replied. "Well..." he said looking really unsure. Then he put his arm around my shoulder. "Some promises are meant to be broken," he said with a heartwarming smile.

Why is he doing this? I can't stop my heart from going doki doki.

"Who do you fucking think you are?!"Cul screamed. I shivered at the sound of her voice and my tears fell of my face. "Are you her boyfriend? I don't fucking think so," Haku said harshly. Neru looked ready to say something when the most unexpected happens. Mikuo pulled me toward him and kissed me on the cheeks.

"I am her boyfriend," he stated.

"N-nani? [W-what?],"Neru said in surprise. "You heard me I'm her B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D. BOYFRIEND," he said once more. "I don't care if you're her boyfriend or if you happen to be the president of Japan. She's coming with us," Cul demanded. "I'm not the president of Japan and nope she isn't," Mikuo said in the most childish way ever.

"Why you?! Aaaahhh!" Cul screamed furiously. Her face started to turn red, probably caused by her anger. Then she started to charge towards Mikuo and I. "Ha-Hatsune-kun, we should run," I suggested. But he just gave me a smile and pushed me gently to the other side. "H-Hatsune-kun," I said in a worried tone.

Cul attempted to throw a punch to Mikuo but she tripped and Mikuo caught her. I don't know why but I felt this anger creeping up to me. "You should be more careful, you're a lady not a man. It'd be a shame if someone as pretty as you got hurt, wouldn't it?" Mikuo said. Cul started to turn really red then she pushed Mikuo away and said, "N-nani? S-stay a-away from me!" She then pointed at Mikuo and announced, "I'll g-get you for this. J-just you wai- wait!" Then she ran away with Haku and Neru behind her.

"Th-thank you, Hatsune-kun," I said looking away. He grabbed my chin and raised my face up and started wiping my tears away. "You shouldn't allow them to do this to you," Mikuo said. "It's not like I can do anything about it," I said. "Can you still accompany me to dinner?"he asked.

**That's it for now. ^^ Trying to make Mikuo seem prince charming like :9 Sorry if I made Neru, Cul and Haku into bullies. Please leave me a review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises Everywhere

Chapter 3: Surprises…Surprises Everywhere

**Disclaimer: The following characters are not mine and the death note isn't mine either.**

**Miku's POV**

"_**Can you still accompany me to dinner?" he asked his hands inside his pockets.**_

"_**I'm in a mess so I c-can't," I said. "Someone as beautiful as you can never be in a mess," he said. He started leaning closer and closer to me. "M-Mikuo," I said, slowly backing away and then I fell…**_off my bed.

"Itai!" I shouted, rubbing my head. "Why did I even dreamed of him?! It's…it's not like I like him or anything," I said standing up and getting to the shower.

'Why did he have to be so...so nice and handsome? He even protected me like a prince'. I sighed deeply and got ready for school. As I walked to school, I couldn't help but feel dread overcome me. 'Mikuo might have saved me yesterday but he isn't at school to protect me from Cul. She's probably 10 times angrier than before' I thought as I arrived at the door step of my classroom.

I look around to find that Cul, Neru and Haku were not present. 'Thank you, Kami-sama [God],". I sat down on my seating place, looking out my window. Who knows maybe I'll see a death note fall out of the sky and become like Light Yagami?

"I wish she was here…the one who had protected me ever since I was young," I said.

The bell rang signaling that it's time for class to start. Our form teacher, lolicon sensei… I mean, Gakupo sensei went in class. I didn't really pay attention, all I heard was that there's a new student. I sighed when I heard Gakupo sensei calling out my name. "Hai, sensei? [Yes, teacher?]" I said, looking at the front.

The new student had short blonde hair with clips on the side. "Sensei, please don't yell at her," the new student said, smiling at me. Slowly, she walked to the seat next to me. At recess, surprisingly Haku pulled me to an empty classroom. Then she bullied me, as she left the empty classroom with my money. I stood up and went up the rooftop. I sat down near the fence and stared at my pink and teal bracelet. "I miss you," I said. Tears in my eyes, I let it all pour out.

I had no idea how long I was there but I guess it was a long time since the bell rang, signaling that break time was over. I was on the way back to my classroom when Neru stopped me.

Yes, you've read right. Neru actually came to class but since my mind was occupied I had not notice at all. "You thought I'll just simply let you go? Cul might've done that but I won't!" she said. I tried going around her with my head down. But she pulled me back. "I'm talking to you, BITCH! Look at me and LISTEN!"she demanded.

"Not today, Neru...please," I said trying to whimper out. "And now you've got the guts to answer back?!" Let me teach you what BITCHES like you get!"Neru said, raising her fist at me. I closed my eyes hoping that it wouldn't hurt as much as I expected. "I don't think it's nice for you to hurt someone who's done nothing wrong," a very familiar voice said. "Y-you again?!" Neru said in anger. I opened my eyes to see…. Mikuo?!

He's now in front of me and defending me.

I started slapping myself and kept on opening and closing my eyes until I finally called out his first name. "M-Mikuo,"I said. He turned around with a red face and a goofy smile. "H-Hai, darling-chan?"he said."D-darling-chan?! You both disgusted me!" Neru said as she left.

He's really here! I covered my face out of embarrassment. I can't believe I called out his first name! And he called me darling Doki Doki Overload! "Snowy, are you alright?"he asked. I nodded and then I apologized."No, I should be the one who apologized I called you darling and I said I was your boyfriend," he said scratching his head. "Why are you here?"I asked. I know that it's a stupid question but it came out before I could stop it.

He pointed to his uniform. "I transferred here, I'm in class 9-B," he said smiling. "Can you show me the way to class 9-B? I completely forgot," he said scratching his head and giving a goofy smile. "You're joking ,right?"I asked. "Nope," he said in a childish way.

I signed and said,"Baka! [Idiot!]," "Itai! The pain,"he said. I'm now escorting him to class and I'm super late! We finally arrived in front of his classroom's door. "Thank you, Princess Snowy,"he said as he bowed.

"Miku, Hasune Miku,"I said.

He smiled, "Farewell for now, Princess Miku," "B-baka!"I said walking away with a smile.

**Princess, huh?**

**Suck-ish ending for this chapter, I know. Please give me a review. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4: A Girl's Heart

Chapter 4: A Girl's Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters **

_**Cul's POV (Cul's**__ time to shine__**)**_

I got out of the house with my driver following me. As I entered the car, I saw a sky blue towel. I blushed as I thought of Hasune's boyfriend. I have no idea why but the pass few days, he just appears in my mind. ""You should be more careful, you're a lady not a man. It'd be a shame if someone as pretty as you got hurt, wouldn't it," he says.

Every time I think of him my face warms up and my heart starts beating really fast. "Ma'am, we have arrived," my driver said. "Thank you, Gonzo-san," I said as I left the car. I started walking, still wondering to why I've been acting so strange lately. M-maybe I have a heart disease?!

I bumped into someone, causing my bag and things to fall. I was so pissed, I look up and screamed, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Can't you see that I was walking?!" To my shock, it was Hasune's boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you," he said, smiling. I started blushing again as he reached his hand over to me. I slapped his hand away and stood up. "You're Cul, right?" he asked. "How did you know? Your goody-two shoes girlfriend told you?" I said.

"I'll be honest to you, I'm not Hasune's boyfriend," he said. Happiness came all over me and I stopped myself from smiling. "Why'd you tell me that for?"I said. "Because…you don't really look like a bad person. In fact, you seem like one of those damsels in distressed," he says. "You're wrong, I'm a warrior not a damsel," I said glaring daggers at him. I stomped away angrily, as I entered the class. I saw a blonde haired girl sitting next to Hasune-san. Who's she?

I sat down in my seat and sighed. "Cul, where the fuck were you?" Neru asked. I was about to reply when she interrupted me, "Anyway that isn't important. The problem is that her boyfriend transferred here and we couldn't get anywhere near her!". "Neru, not everything is about Hasune-san. I'm not in the mood to talk about this," I replied. Neru stomped away in a bratty like matter with Haku following behind.

~Recess~

I bumped into Mikuo again and he invited me to eat lunch at the school garden. I agreed since Neru's being bitchy for not getting her way. "Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo," he said smiling. "Why do you always smile?"I asked. "Why are you always grumpy? I've never seen you smile," he replied. "I chose to be grumpy, deal with it," I said. He gave a soft laugh, "I love your enthusiasm". "Why were you absent?" he added.

I almost choked on my food, my face heating up once more. "It doesn't matter! Why are you even so nice to me?!" I shouted. "Why? Maybe because you have a sad story of your own that's why you bully Hasune-san," he said. I was shocked; I stood up and faced him, "What do you know? You're filled with sunshine and happiness,"

"Hasune-san is really lonely and sad. I don't know why you bully her but just so you know, she doesn't enjoy being bullied. She's still a human after all," he said. I was speechless and I just left him there. I went to the rooftop and breathed in the fresh air. I was about to leave when I heard soft sobs. I turn to the left and saw Hasune crying there. Normally I would've just left but Mikuo's words haunted me.

I felt guilt and only now I wonder why had I bullied her? What had she done to me?

I sat beside her and she looked up at me. Her eyes filled with fright as she try and move away. "I hate you," I said. Startled, she looks at me in the eyes. "I hated you because you seem so happy and all the guys like you. You were cute and pretty while I was born looking… scary," I said. It was quiet for a while so I started talking again.

"My parents were always going around the world for business matters and all those shit. When they do stay at home, it seemed like I don't exist. They don't ask how I am, how well is my studies or if I am even still alive! I was so lonely and upset. I never had a hug, a kiss, or an "I love you". One day, I hit someone and it made me feel better… I wanted someone to suffer like I did," I said. The bell rang and she stood up and walked away slowly.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She turned back and looked at me. The unexpected happens and she hugs me tightly. "Cul, you've never ever had a hug before, right? So here's one especially for you," she says. Tears fell from my eyes as I hugged her back. Warm. I felt warmth and secure with the hug. "So, this is how a hug feels like," I said. Something starts dripping out of my eyes. And as Miku pulled away, I touched my face. I was crying….

**I couldn't make Cul evil forever. There is no Miku x Mikuo moments in this chapter but don't worry it'll have one soon enough ^^ I'm planning to make a new story called "Love Bite". **


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions

**Miku's POV**

I was on the rooftop crying my eyes out since in the bathroom, Neru had hurt me. I was shocked and frightened to find Cul beside me and I tried moving away.

"_**I hate you"**_

Those words left her lips. I didn't know how to respond to that so I kept quiet. I thought she would've just leave me alone or bully me afterwards but surprisingly she continued talking. It turned out that she was almost exactly like me except she had parents who had not acknowledged her existence. In fact, she had never experienced a hug. The bell rang and I stood up, I was about to go to class.

"_**I'm sorry"**_

I turned around to look at her eyes. Sadness, shame, guilt and loneliness... It was what I saw in her eyes. I hugged her really tight. "Cul, you've never ever had a hug before, right? So here's one especially for you," I said. She hugs me back and says, "So, this is what a hug feels like," As I pull away, Cul started crying. It was the first time I saw her so weak and gentle.

I sighed and crawled next to her. It seems only fair if I share my story with her. "You're wrong, I wasn't always so happy and giggly, and that was all an act. All the guys just want me for my looks due to that my so called 'friends' avoided me and hated me," I said. She looked at me with tears dripping down her face.

It felt like I had bullied her. Like our roles had flipped...

"When I was six, my parents had a divorce and left me alone… I stayed with my Aunt Meiko until I was old enough. Around the area I lived, there were a lot of bullies and they bullied me. They would make fun of the fact I had no parents. One day, one of the bullies was goanna hit me but…" I said. "But what?"Cul asked. I laughed a bit, Cul looks more like a curious little kid rather than a bully right now.

"But a superhero saved me. The superhero kicked that bully's ass! She became my only friend," I smiled as I continued, "My childhood may not have my parents in it but I had the greatest friend ever. No matter what, she stood by my side. She gave me all the hugs and love I need. She was like an older sister to me. But one day, she got hurt because of me..." I said. I sighed and continued, "Dell, one of the scariest bullies, threw stones at me but my superhero covered me. So she was the one who got hurt," I said.

"Indeed, she's the greatest friend ever," Cul said with a slight smile. I stared at her in shock. "What?" she asked in an irritated tone. "Nothing. It's just that this is the first time I saw you smile," I said. I continued telling her my story.

**Cul's POV**

I smiled today and it felt nice. It turns out that Hasune's got it worse than I had. Her only friend had to go to America. And at the age of 12, she had to move in her own apartment since her aunt had to go to Italy. She was fine at first but then one day, she lost her friends in high school and she got bullied by... me. "I'm sorry...I was pathetic for doing such things," I said. "It's okay. Nobody's perfect and if you hadn't that all that we wouldn't be friends now," she said. "We're friends?" I asked. "Well…yeah. Unless you don't want to be," she said.

"No, I would love to be your friend," I asked. For the first time in forever, I felt happy, light and real. "You're not so bad, Cul. You just didn't want anyone to hurt you, right?" Hasune said. I nodded my head in agreement. I bit my lip and asked Hasune why she was crying.

Then the bell rang again and we realized that we skipped one whole period of mathematics. We ran down the stairs and stopped in front of the classroom door. "Hasune-san, you go in first and apologize, saying that you got a horrible stomach ache," I said. "How about you?" she asked. "I'm Cul, if I skipped 2 classes, no one cares. Okay?"I said. She nodded and head inside the classroom while I go to the school's garden. I lay down there, sighing deeply.

"That was nice of you," I heard someone say. I look up and saw Hatsune-kun. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked. "I was in the hall and I saw everything. That was nice of you," Hatsune-kun said. "Whatever! Just go back to class," I said. "Bye bye then," he said, walking away.

_**Nice, huh? I don't really know either. I was so strange today.**_

**Miku's POV**

"Hatsune-kun!" I shouted as I waved my hand back and forth so he could see me. "Hasune-san how's your day?" he asked as he stood beside me with his signature smile. "Despite the fact that I was bullied by Neru, it was a great day," I said. 'Especially when I saw you today' I said to myself. "Ne, can we walk home together?" he said as he swirls around. "You look so gay," I said as I giggled.

He stopped swirling and he went closer to me and stared at my face. "W-what?" I said as I look away out of embarrassment. "You giggled, that's pretty new," he said as he stood beside me. "You should giggle more often, I find it cute," he said. "L-like I care if you find it cute," I said as I turned to the left building. "Itai! The ice princess appears!" he said as he laughed. "Baka! (Idiot)"I said as I stopped in front of my apartment. "You live here?" he asked.

I turned around with a glare, "Yeah, got a problem with it?" "Nope, I find it really cute," he said as he gives his flashy smile. I unlocked the door to my house and entered it. "You like things clean, huh?" he said. "EH?! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" I shouted in shock. "Go away. Shoo away now!" I said as I push him out. "Aww, no fair!" he said with the cutest pout ever. I shut the door on him, "Go back home now, baka!" "Okay, Hime-sama!" he said.

I smiled as I put my things down on the floor. "Hime? More like a peasant," I said as I gave out a giggle. Ever since he came into my life, I look forward to living.

**Muahaha XD I'm sticking with the Hime-san title, since my best friend said that every girl wants to be called a princess by their crush. Anyways, thanks to those who have read this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6:The Festival Blooms Romance

Chapter 6: The Festival Blooms Romance

Miku's POV

"Ito… sure, I'll go to the festival with you, Hatsune-kun" I said with a smile. "The Hime-sama gave me a smile. I feel so honored," Mikuo said. My face started to heat up,"B-baka! It isn't like I'm going to g-going to the festival cause I want to or a-anything!" I added.

Mikuo gave out a soft hearted laugh, which made me blush even more. Then he pinched my cheeks. "You're so ka-wai-i!" he said as he smiled goofily. "Ya-yamete! (Stop!)," I said loudly as I push him away. Then the bell rang and he finally stopped.

"Baka! It really hurts!" I shouted at him and then I punched him continuously when he suddenly grabbed hold of my hands. "W-what are you doing?!" I shouted at him. I felt my heart beat faster and my face felt so hot. "Ne… I'm looking forward to see you in a yukata tonight. Just to see you in it would make me happier than a married man," he said with a smile.

You know those things that happen in a Japanese animation, where a guy gets a massive nosebleed? Or when the girl gets so embarrassed she faints? If you do, then that's exactly how I feel right now.

Mikuo lets go of my hand and runs away as he bids me goodbye. "B-baka," I whispered as I look at my hands. His hands were unexpectedly soft and warm…

The whole day in class, I was smiling and giggling. Meiko-sensei called me out and I looked at her with a smile. "Is there something wrong, sensei?" I asked. "Ito... nothing's wrong at all… it's just…"Meiko-sensei stopped mid-way.

"Yes, sensei?" I said happily.

This time all my classmates looked at me as if they all saw a ghost. The new student which I think she's called Rin? Looked confused and she asked why was everyone looking at me in such a way.

"What is it? Why are my wonderful and lovely classmates looking at me?" I asked with such brightness they all turned away. "N-nothing," they all said.

As school was over I rushed to Mikuo's class but I didn't see him anywhere. I searched the whole school but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed deeply as I leaned against a tree when a blond guy popped out of the bushes. I jumped out of shock.

"A-are you Miku?" he asked. "Y-yes, I am. Why are you asking?" I replied. "Finally I found you! I'm Mikuo's friend; Mikuo went home first and said that the two of you will meet at the entrance to the festival at six," he explained.

"Thank you for informing me," I said as I gave a quick bow and quickly walked away. I have to go to the yukata rental shop! I arrived at the shop while panting. "Excuse… Excuse me! I want to rent a yukata, please!" I said. "What a lovely looking lady. To rent a yukata it'll cost five hundred yen," the old lady said.

"F-five H-hundred yen?! B-but I only have two hundred yen," I said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry young lady but it can't be 200 yen," the old lady said. "But I really need it, can I pay two hundred first then I'll pay the three hundred next month. Please, I beg you!" I said. "Hataraku-san," a gentle voice called out from behind the curtains.

"Ito… young lady, can you wait here first?" the old lady went through the curtains and when she came back she had a smile on her face. "Young lady, you're very lucky. My master told me to give you one of our best yukata," the old lady said.

"Really?! Thank you so much, old lady. Please tell your master how happy and thankful I am," I said. "Come now, we have to put it on you," the old lady said. The old lady tied my hair into a fish tail braid after she finished putting my yukata on.

The yukata was a pretty dark pink colour and it had pretty golden flower patterns around it. As I looked in the mirror I was stunned at how I look like. It felt like I was starring at someone else's reflection.

"Thank you so much, old lady," I said as I wave good bye.

**Someone's POV**

"Hataraku-san, thank you for helping her," the person said with a gentle smile. "It's no problem master," Hataraku said. "But may I know why you gave away our best yukata to someone we don't even know? That yukata would cost at least a thousand yen!" Hataraku added.

"She's a person that I had hurt and sinned against. That yukata would never be enough to pay for the sin I've done," the person said as he/she entered the room. "Tell no one to disturb me, I want to be at peace" she/he said.

**Back to Miku's POV**

I walked to the festival, with a smile on my face. Until I realized it was already 6.30, I rushed to the entrance of the festival and arrived panting. As I stood of straight, I saw Mikuo's face. "Hatsune-kun!" I shouted while waving my hands. He smiled as he approached me, "You truly are a princess," "Baka, what nonsense are you saying now? If I was a princess I would wear a crown," I said as I look away.

"Gomen, Hime-sama," he said. "Stop saying it in English then Japanese. Just stick with the Japanese one," I said as I entered the festival. The festival was really crowded and I almost got separated from Mikuo then he grabbed hold of my hand.

Then the new girl showed up, Rin Kagamine. "Mikuo-kun?!" Rin said. Then she skipped toward us and hugged Mikuo. And this is the part where my anger level rising up. "Mikuo-san I thought you weren't going here. You told me so!" she said as she pouted cutely.

"Ne... Mikuo-san can you bring me around, pretty please?" she asked in an irritatingly cute tone. "Oi, blondie! You asked me to show you around then I'll show you around, don't disturb Hatsune-kun and Miku-chan!"a rough voice shouted.

We turned around to find Cul standing at a side. She was wearing a dark blue yukata with blue roses as the design. "Cul, you look so pretty," I said as I smiled at her. "Don't you agree with me Hatsune-kun?" I asked. "Yup, Cul-san is really pretty," Mikuo said.

"How about me, Mikuo-kun? Am I pretty?" Rin asked. There she goes again! She called him by his first name again; I'm seriously irritated by this girl. Then Cul grabbed Rin, "Ne... we are supposed to go to the haunted house right?!" "Eh?! But I want to be with Mikuo-kun!" Rin protested.

But Cul just pulled her away. And that's how strong and awesome Cul is. "Hime-sama? Let's go to the shrine nearby to get a good view of the fireworks later. "Okay, Hatsune-kun" I said happily. Walking to the nearby shrine felt special since I never entered into a shrine.

My parents often fought when they were still together so we rarely go out. But now, I'm finally going to a shrine and it's with Mikuo. Once we reached the top, my breath was taken away. The view was so beautiful; you could see these beautiful stars.

We sat down as the fireworks started to brighten up the dark blue sky. "It's so beautiful," I whispered. I got no reaction from Mikuo so I turned to face him and I find him staring at me. "Hatsune-kun?" I said.

Then he came closer and closer then he grabbed my face and...

**That's all for now ^^ Added a cliff-hanger there because everyone loves a cliff-hanger. Please leave me a review. Thank you very much**


End file.
